from burn to burn
by ALLITHEHUMAN
Summary: finn and flam eprincess want to be together but how can they be together without hurting each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Its Useless

**Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time I only own my stories.**

**This is my very first story so comment and tell me what you think .**

**This story starts a few days after Burning Low.**

Finn and Flame Princess are laying on the floor staring at the cloud they are a good distance apart but close enough that Finn can feel the warmth of her skin.

" Hey FP?"

" Yes Finn"

"why do you like me?"

"Because you make my flames burn brighter and my heart feel joyful… and, your handsome" Flame princess smiles at Finn looking into his clear blue eyes.

"oh" Finn thinks about it and smiles.

"why do you like me Finn?"

" because your… nice and kind and unlike anyone I've ever met before" Finn says as he reaches for FP's hand. When there hands touch Finn holds back his tears. Flame princess turns her head and looks at finn and pulls her hand back.

"how can we ever be together without me hurting you" flame princess asked in a sad tone.

" I don't know FP all know is that i want to be with you"

" its useless we can never be together"

" FP don't talk like that well find away"

Flame Princess look at herself and Finn doubtfully.

**i know this chapter is kind of short the next one will be longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own adventure time it all belongs to the wonderful pendelton ward.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

Finn had been sulking around the tree house all week trying to figure out what to do about flame princess and himself.

"_What am I going to do? What would I do for her? I would become a fire elementalist for her if I have to. _That's it ! _ill go ask PB if she knows anything about elemental changes_" o Finn went off to go find princess bubble gum in her lab.

Meanwhile in the fire kingdom:

Flame princess stared at her old lantern sadly if she couldn't be with finn would she locked back in there?

She needed someone to talk to, so she called upon flambo.

"whatcha bring me her for toots."

"flambo I need someone to talk to, how can me and Finn be together without me hurting him"

"I don't know unless you were human or Finn was a fire folk I don't know."

"That's it ill find a way to be human!"

"The only ways to do that is by magic" flambo says as he waves his arms around for effect.

Candy Kingdom:

"PB,PB! I need your help!"Finn said as he ran into the castle

"yes Finn?"

"is there any possible way that I..I mean someone can become a fire elementist? Just curious you know"

Well some one could drink a magic poition for temporary effect, but permanently you must ask the flame king for the powers and even if he does say yes this person would need to have a heros heart and a great reason to become a fire elementalist . why do you ask Finn?"

"Oh just wondering, gotta go, thanks princess bye!

Forest:

"now where is that wizard?" flame princess asked

" yes young child what do you wish" said the wizard who look very very old had gray hair and crazy clothes he also wore a hood that hid his face.

"I want a spell to make me human." Flame princess says determined to get a spell

" there is no such spell."

"what do you mean no such spell" she said as she was starting to get angry

" I mean the only way for a fire elementist to become human is by getting a kiss from the ice king"

" eww gross I have to kiss that thing " flame princess said in disgust.

" it is the only way" the wizard said as he disappeared into the depths of the forest.

**That's the end of this chapter**

**Thanks for reading comment and review tell me what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own adventure time.**

**I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

Finn :

Finn rushed towards the fire kingdom in a hurry to get flame king's "blessing" before flame princess came back. On the way there he ran into Jake and lady rainicorn.

" hiya Finn what are you up to?" Jake asked all chatty like.

"당신은어디로 가시나요?" lady rainicorn asked

"lady wants to know were you are going" Jake said as lady rainicorn nodded

" fire kingdom" Finn said and rushed off.

As Finn was running he saw the fire kingdoms flames and he started to run faster. Before he entered he found flambo and asked him to cast flame shield on him. flambo recited the jumble of words and Finn turn a baby blue color. He thanked flambo and ran inside the gates.

Fire king was sitting in his fire throne as Finn barged through the doors.

" what brings you here human?" flame king ask annoyed

" I am here to ask to become a fire elementalist" the hero said bravely

" you wish to become one of our kind"

"yes it is the only way I can be with your daughter" Finn said

" very well first you must answer this ancient riddle"

"okay"

"I am always hungry, I must always be fed, the finger I touch will soon be red, what I am?"

Finn searched his mind for the answer at first he thought _Jake during a game of card wars_.

" fire" the hero answered

" correct, now come forth young hero and I will change thee"

Finn approached the fiery king. _This is for flame princess _he thought.

" now Finn do you truly love my daughter?"

" yes" he answered immediately knowing it was 100% true

He touched Finn and broke the flame spell. Finns skin burned from the heat of the fiery kingdom. the flame king spoke a spell and said:

" Finn I give you my blessing ill allow you to become a fire elementalist" he laid his flaming hands on Finn's head completing the spell.

Finns skin burned but only for a second then his whole body went up in flames but he couldn't fell a thing only warmth. _So this is how flame princess feels _he thought to himself and smiled.

**Thank you for reading please review! **


End file.
